Employment
by marisa94
Summary: Sakura can no longer deal with the pressure of being a kunoichi, and decides on a different career path.. prostitution. With the help of Ino, Sakura begins her job as a whore, and is successful at pleasing all her customers. Lemons and a variety of pairs.


So this is my first M fic, and the first I've written in a long time, but please enjoy! The life of Sakura the whore. :)

* * *

_I guess word's gone around, _was Sakura's only thought as she went home to prepare supper for herself. It had been 6 months since Sakura had quit her career as a kunoichi. The stress of the missions was just to much for her.

"Sasuke's hurt,

"Sasuke's missing,"

"Sasuke's killing,"

"Sasuke's dead,"

"Sasuke's alive."

It was all too much. Why couldn't her team be assigned missions that dealt with other missing-nin for once? It was true Naruto, Sai and her were the the right choice for the job, but the pressure was getting the best of her. She could no longer stand the ritual of preparing for a mission, in hopes of retrieving Sasuke and convincing him to come back to Konoha wtih her, but returning wounded and empty-handed every single time.

None of that mattered anymore, it was true that Tsunade had thrown a fit at the sight of her resignation letter, but even she didn't have the power to restrict Sakura from the life of a civilian. Which is what she was know, just a normal civilian, sort of. It was true in Konaha there was little employment for women outside of sales, nursing and missions. Most were either medic-nins, nurses or domestic mothers. Since Sakura had given up being a medic-nin, and getting married and having children lay no where in her line of sight, she decided on an alternative method. It was Ino of all people who told her about it, no surprise there.

_"Sakura, I get that you wanna quit missions and everything, but what else are you gonna do, write that book you're always talking about? Please."_

_"Well what the hell Ino, what do you expect me to do? Open up a flower shop or something? I'm not you, Ino. I can't manage a relationship with fat-ass Chou, go on missions, while helping out my family count petals. Besides, what kind of life is that?"_

_"Sakura, listen to me for once would you! You can make fun of my life all you want, but at least I'm doing something with it. All you've been doing this past month is sitting in your apartment, just staring at the computer. I care about you Sakura, have you even been eating? I didn't want to tell you this before, but I saw the eviction notice on your door when I tried to visit you yesterday."_

_"You, what the HELL - Uh!"_

_"Never mind that now, I think I have an idea, a job of sorts. Umm.. seeing as you're pretty desperate, I might as well just say it outright, how do you feel about.. prostitution?"_

_Sakura stared blankly for a moment, in shock. Until her senses came to back to her._

_"WHAT THE FUCK INO-PIG, YOU CRAZY SLUT! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALRIGHT WITH GIVING IT UP TO EVERY GUY YOUR WITH, YOU THINK- WHAT THE HELL!"_

_"SAKURA, CALM DOWN! You don't think I haven't thought about this before hand, hear me out! Remember when we were living together a couple years ago? The walls were thin then, I can remember laying in bed at night, listening to you desperately moaning Sasuke's name with the buzz of that vibrator I got you for your birthday in the background -"_

_"YOU LYING BITCH-"_

_"Shut up, Sakura. You're just like me, horny as hell for cock. The only difference is that I actually have the guts to do something about it."_

_This quieted Sakura's anger for a moment. The rivalry between her and Ino had especially been tense ever since Sakura found out Ino liked Sasuke 6 years ago. Was she implying that she had more charm with boys than her, again?_

_"What do you mean, do you think I'm a prude or something, I've bagged plenty of guys! I have nothing I need to prove to you, I mean, take Naruto for instance.. Or Lee, or Neji..."_

_"Alright, I don't need to hear your top ten, what I'm talking about, is sex for __**money**__."_

_"... I'm listening."_

And that's where it had all started, Ino had showed her the best street corners and lingerie shops, and had ultimately introduced her to the baby pill. She was set to start her job as cock checker. She was nervous, but at least prepared. It wasn't as if she didn't have a nice body or great moves, but sex had always been a meaningful thing to her before.. But if she was going to survive from now on, it was going to have to be a little less than that.

She stood on that street corner that first night, with a few other girls. One wore way to much make-up and had a purple boa around her neck, while the other was at least a little more attractice with long black hair and her thong straps rising above her hips. Still, Sakura thought she was prettier than the two of them combined. She had curled her shoulder length hair for the first time in what seemed like forever, and decided to apply a thick layer of mascara to her eyelashes, with a coat of light pink on her lids. She added a bit of blush to her pale cheeks for good measure, and finished it of with a coat of rouge on her lips.

She looked stunning.

He outfit didn't bring her down either, she found the most whorish clothes she could and bought them at first glance. The sluttiest thing she owned was a lacy red thong with a matching bra, so she borrowed some money from Kakashi to invest in her wardrobe, claiming it was so she could "start her own business".

She was currently wearing a shiny blue tube top that cut off at mid-torso, with a tight black miniskirt and fishnet stockings fastened with a garter belt. She didn't know if she was going overboard or not, but had even decided on a blue pair of crotchless panties. And added some fishnet sleeves, like Ino had, so that she at least looked partially clothed, for good measure.

She looked innocent compared to her "coworkers", but she looked good.

Now it was just a matter of luring the customer. She was only a half block away from the town's dingiest pub, she thought that it would be most likely that the guys who left here alone were the most likely to employ her services. It was one o'clock now, the first batch of lonely men should be leaving just about... Now. And funnily enough, as if on cue, two guys exited through the doors and were turning. _It looks like they're headed this way, _thought Sakura, and sure enough, they were indeed. Judging by their vests, they looked like they were chunin, that was good, she remembered what Ino had told her.

_"Now Sakura, when you working as a medic-nin, you weren't in my ward at the hospital. One of my tasks was physical evaluation of shinobis who had returned from C-class missions or higher. According to Tsunade-sama, we're supposed to immediately cure any of a shinobi's STD's they might receive while on a mission. You know what that means don't you? Almost all of the shinobi in this village are clean, you do with that knowledge what you will."_

She knew what Ino meant, go for the horny ninjas. That wouldn't be too hard, most of the young men in this village were just that, horny ninjas. And Sakura saw her oppurtunity at once, but her neighbouring whores beat her to it.

"Hey sweet thing, you wanna party?"

The man on the right, Sakura could see him smile slightly as he stepped into the light of the streetlamp, his friend following.

Thankfully, Sakura didn't recognize either of them, but they did however look only a few years older than her, and they were both attractive, at least somewhat. It seemed like the chick with the boa was talking to the least attractive one out of the two. _Haha, maybe you should try looking at them before talking to them, whore. _But she could still change her mind at who to seduce, soSakura decided to act quickly and jumped into the conversation.

"Hey boys, how's your night been?" she said, while fluttering her eyelashes, she could see their eyes roaming over her body, the one on the right with brown hair winked and licked his lips. _Well, well. Looks like we have a taker. _Boa Girl gave her a death glance, but turned the smile back on, Sakura could see two rows of golden-yellow teeth, _Ew. _But if anything, the boy she was talking to was more focussed on her anyways , so Sakura decided to continue talking to the brunette.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out here so late?"

She smiled, "Waiting for you it seems," she purred, her fingers lying on his vest. "My my, a chunin. You must be very strong,"

"Hehe, well I do work out and train hard." he said, trying to impress her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and tried her best not to show her repulsion.

"Oh you must be busy then, I guess you wouldn't have time for a girl like me. But a.. what do you say we go somewhere more private."

He shot her a smile, "Sounds good to me."

She led him into the nearest alley, and immediately kissed his cheek.

"How much?" he asked bluntly._ Well that was quick._

_"_What're you into?" She asked innocently.

"Hehe, a girl like you, how's about a BJ and a little good fucking?"

She returned his smile, and immediately took the iniative. She kissed him full on on the lips and started the trail down his neck, moving down his body slowly. He removed her shirt and licked his lips again at the sight of her pale C-cups. She had an idea, and pulled out a survival scroll from her back pouch, and summoning a thick blanket, which laid down on the ground, inviting him to lie down, which he did glady, but only after playing with her brests for a while.

"Nice tits, now hows about you get to the cocksucking whore?"

Well that was a change, but no more than she could have expected. She removed his vest and shirt a began trailing kissed down his chest and torso, when she was reached his waist, she got full down onto her knees. Not quite paying attention to the moans escaping his lips, but pleased by them nonetheless. Her fingers went to the button and zipper on his pants, and she could already feel the pressure of his bulge trying to free itself. After pulling down his boxers, he fingers began to pump his hard cock. From what she could tell, it was pretty average, about 4 inches. But that, she could work with. She kissed the tip of his member, and then began licking his head, trailing her tongue around the the top. She could hear the moans escaping his mouth, and lost the rest of her anxieties about the situation. She plunged her head down and began swallowing his cock, she could feel it blocking her airways and began to breathe through her nose. She then began the rhythm of pumping her head over his cock, her fingers playing with, tickling, and massaging his balls.

"Oh yeah, you cute little cunt. Suck my cock, you whore. Haha, you cockwhore."

He grabbed two fist fulls of her pink hair and began pumping in and out of her mouth. It was a little much but she could handle it, as she began to trail her tongue along the shaft of his penis.

"Oh baby, you like sucking cocks don't you? Oh yeah, you little whore, that's right," he said, the moans escaping his mouth. His thrusts were picking up pace as he began to pump his cock deeper into her throat.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna fucking cum. You little bitch, I'm gonna cum."

And with that, Sakura could feel his dick burst in her mouth as it began to fill with cum in small bursts. He withdrew from her mouth but told her to open up wide, as he continued to guide his cum into her mouth.

"You little whore, you like swallowing cum don't you, drink it all up. You thirsty slut."

And that she did, it didn't even taste that bad to her, some cum was beginning to drip down her chin, but she slid it into her mouth with a finger, and licked his tip for the remainder. She smiled up at him, "Ready for round two?" she asked, and saw his eyes widen, forgetting there was more to the deal. "Haha, of course, why don't you show me that hot pussy of yours then."

Sakura got up and took off her skirt, but when she was about to take off her panties, he said, "No no, I like it that way, keep 'em on." And so she did, and knelt down to pump his cock again so it would harden. Without a word, he grabbed her by the waist and moved her over top of him, his fingers tracing over her slit.

"My my, look how wet you are, someone ought to mop you up, don't chu think?"

Sakura was surprised, and felt his warm tongue on her lower lips before she expected to. She and began to moan with pleasure as his tongue began circling around her clit. His cock had soon hardened though, and she shifted so she could straddle his waist.

"No no, why don't you get on you knees again,"

Knowing what he wanted, she did, and could feel him move his member over her slit. When she felt it over her clit, she moaned again. He smiled and then with a quick thrust, pushed into her. She screamed at the pain of his sudden deep entrance, but quickly felt the waves of pleasure roll within her as he began to thrust into her pussy.

"Oh fuck, you're so tight." he moaned, and she could feel his precum begin to release within her. She pushed back her hips onto his cock, and began to gyrate them for maximum pleasure.

"You love my cock, don't you? You little cockhog, you live for cock, Huh? Don't you? Tell me you love my cock you little whore."

"I fucking love your cock," Sakura replied, although most of her moans where a show, she knew she had to play up the pleasure.

"That's right, you want my cock so bad, you'd do anything for it, oh god," His thrusts were becoming quicker and shorter, she knew he was close. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna come." That was all she need to hear. "Oh please, come in me. I want to feel you come in me. Please," His thrusts were becoming more abrupt and she could feel his full force banging into her hips, until finally, "Ahh fuck, I'm coming." She could feel the familiar hot bursts of sperm begin to release and coat her inner walls, as he thrust into her with one final motion. Holding her in place while he released his seed within her. After a half minute or so, she felt his cock go limp within her as he withdrew, and she turned over to see him begin to redress himself. She massaged her pussy for a final effect and he smirked and reached for the wallet in his back pocket. "Good girl," he said with one final glance, throwing a handful of 20's at her and walking out of the alley. She immediately jumped at the money and began to count the bills, $140. _Not too bad for the first night. _And reached for her skirt.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I am currently just really bored, so I may never finish this fic! But please review, :)

I also accept plot recommendations and future pairings!


End file.
